Tanpa Judul
by Kolor Pink Uchiha
Summary: Ini kisah tentang Menma, pemuda yang dibesarkan oleh orang tua tunggal, punya penyakit mematikan dan dibenci saudaranya... NARUSASU FAMILY
1. chapter 1

TANPA JUDUL

Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : lelaki bisa hamil, anggap aja normal wkwkwk, ooc tentu saja

.

.

.

*

 _Kau hamil? Tapi kau laki-laki Sasuke, bagaimana bisa?/ apa ini artinya kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab, Naruto?/ tanpa bercanda konyol seperti itupun aku pasti akan melamarmu/ aku tidak bohong, dobe._

 _PLAK/dasar rendahan! Apa kau ingin menghinaku! Tidak adakah perempuan diluar sana sehingga kau menginginkan anakku?! ~~ dan biarpun kalau seandainya anakku perempuan aku juga tidak akan merestuimu, kau tidak sadar siapa dirimu? kalau belum berkacalah dan jawab apa kau pantas bersanding dengan anakku?! GUGURKAN KANDUNGANNYA./tolong kumohon Fugaku-san biarkan anakku hidup._

 _Berapa yang kau inginkan aku bahkan sanggup membeli rumah sakitmu! Lakukan tugasmu saja dan jangan menceramahiku, dokter/ kau tahu Fugaku-sama ini terlalu berisiko anakmu laki-laki beda dengan perempuan?/ apa kau seorang dokter bahkan kau takut dengan resiko, bukankah emang tugas dokter adalah berlomba dengan resiko?!/KALAU KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH ANAKMU SENDIR!I JANGAN KAU SURUH ORANG LAIN TUAN YANG TERHORMA!!, ambil pisau ini dan bunuh anakmu dengan tanganmu sendiri._

 _Kau ku izinkan untuk membawanya jangan pernah perlihatkan dirimu dan bayi itu dihadapan Sasuke atau kau selamanya tidak akan pernah melihat anakmu._

 _Sasuke maafkan aku, aku pria lemah yang tidak bisa memperjuankan kalian berdua, maaf karena aku akan memisahkan kau dan anakmu, maaf karena aku pengecut dan hanya mampu berdiri di depanmu saat kau tertidur, maaf karena telah banyak memberi penderitaan padamu, maaf karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke._

Hah...! Naruto terlonjak, ia mengusap mukanya dengan lelah. Mimpi yang beberapa lama tidak ia alami kini muncul dipermukaan, ia melirik kesamping di mana anak semata wayangnya sedang mengigil, mendadak ia cemas cepat-cepat ia memeluk buah hatinya.

"Menma, apa kau lupa minum obat lagi sayang?" tanyanya dengan khawatir, sang anak menggeleng pelan dengan bibir pucat. "O-obatnya habis ayah." Naruto menggepalkan tangan kirinya, menyesali hidupnya sendiri. "Kenapa tidak beritahu ayah? sudah ayah bilang jangan memikirkan apapun, yang harus kamu pikir sekolah dan minum obatnya." Anaknya melihatnya sebentar dan mengangguk kecil kemudia tidur lagi, Naruto menarik selimut dan memeluk anaknya lebih erat.

Biasanya Menma tidak suka dipeluk, wajar anaknya sudah 13 tahun dan ia masih memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil dan beberapakali ia menolak untuk tidur seranjang dengan ayahnya, tapi Naruto tidak mau mengambil resiko ia tidak akan meninggalkan Menma walau sedetik pun.

Menma sejak kecil mengindap leukimia, kanker darah. Sudah bertahun-tahun Naruto mengupayakan pengobatannya dan mencari kesana-kemari donor tulang belakang, tapi tidak ada yang cocok. Karena terlahir dari tubuh laki-laki Menma mengalami banyak kekurangan, ia tidak seperti anak yang lahir secara normal makanya tulang yang berbeda DNA dengannya sangat berisiko. Satu-satunya yang cocok menurut dokter adalah tulang belakang ibunya karena darah dan DNA akan sama.

Tapi bagi Naruto bagai taruhan, ia tidak mungkin menemui Sasuke. Tapi pengobatan Menma juga memberi beban yang besar pada Naruto, dia hanya seorang montir di bengkel kecil.

Penghasilannya bahkan tidak cukup menghidupi mereka apalagi pengobatan Menma, tapi ia tidak akan pernah menyerah. Menma adalah bukti cinta mereka yang nyata, bukti cinta yang tulus yang penuh perjuangan dan penderitaan. Naruto berjanji apapun akan ia lakukan demi cinta yang ia tanam dalam tubuh Sasuke yang kini tumbuh walau di derita penyakit, akan ia jaga baik-baik walau nyawa menjadi taruhannya.

Menma mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang kaku, ayah memeluk lebih erat dari biasanya saat ia melirik kesamping ia tahu ayahnya sudah tidak ada disampingnya, ia tahu Naruto bangun pagi-pagi pasti karena mencemaskannya.

Ia berniat mencuci mukanya diluar tapi saat melintasi dapur (tidak bisa disebut dapur juga karena ruang tamu dan tempat tidur juga disana) melihat ayahnya yang memasak sarapan pagi yang pasti akan membuat lidahnya mati rasa, ayahnya emang tidak pernah pandai masak.

Mulutnya kering, kepalanya sedikit pusing mempunyai penyakit mematikan memang membuatnya susah, kadang kalau jika tidak ingat ayahnya ia ingin mati agar penderitaanya segera berakhir. Hanya ayah satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia bertahan selama ini.

Menma menelan seteguk air dari air yang tampung di tangannya kemudian meludahnya kembali, dia memutar kembali keran air yang tersendat-sendat karena tersumbat ia tersenyum miris pada dirinya orang miskin yang terkena penyakit orang kaya, tanpa sedar ia berguman. "Kenapa ayah tidak membiarkan aku mati saja."

Bukh! "Apa yang kau katakan anak idiot!" Menma mengaduh karena kepalanya kena hantam, namun sudut bibirnya melengkung. Ayahnya tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti orang sakit, ia selalu bersikap apa adanya. Mungkin karena itu ia tidak pernah sanggup meninggalkan ayahnya! tapi saat matanya melihat celananya di selokan ia mendengus.

"Ayah kau membuang celana dalam ku lagi? O ayolah, berhenti mencuci bajuku kalau kau terus membuangnya," ujar Menma sambil memutar matanya.

Naruto yang sedang hendak menyapu langsung berhenti dan menuju jemuran. Ia menghitung satu persatu dan saat kurang ia kembali menggulangnya, tapi tidak peduli berapa kalipun ia menghitung tampaknya celana dalam berkurang satu. Ia menyengir dan menggaruk punggungnya. "Kurasa ayah tidak sengaja membuangnya." Menma menunjukkan wajah kesalnya membuat Naruto tertawa lebih keras. "Maaf," ucapnya.

"Hei, jangan dibuang itu masih bisa dipakai." Menma melotot pada Naruto, asap rasanya ingin keluar dari kepalanya. "Ayah saja yang pakai!"

Menma keluar dengan kesal, sudah tahu celana dalamnya hanya tiga tapi ayahnya selalu begitu. Asyik2 menggerutu dalam hati Menma dikejutkan suara klason.

"Menma ayo naik!" seru seorang perempuan manis di didalam mobil mewah, Menma acuh ia kembali berjalan. Memang sudah biasa ia berjalan kaki ke sekolahnya, walau jauh tapi lumayan menghemat uang sakunya. Tapi ia juga paling benci dikasihani.

Teet! Teet!teet!

Namun orang yang memaksanya naik mobil juga sama keras kepalanya, ia sengaja memelankan mobilnya demi mengikuti jalan Menma dan membuat para pengemudi lain menggerutu.

Suara teriakan di belakang bergemuruh mengutuk penggemudi, "Hey ini buka jalan nenek moyangmu!" tapi si perempuan manis itu hanya tersenyum santai.

"Ini juga bukan jalan nenek moyangmu! Idiot! Aku juga membayar pajak untuk jalan ini! Jadi terserah aku dong!" teriaknya lebih keras. Menma jengah ia berhenti dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil, si perempuan cantik itu tersenyum manis pada si pemuda.

"Coba kau lakukan dari tadi kurasa kita sudah sampai di sekolah." Menma melirik gadis itu. "Dasar keras kepala kau, Sarada!" dan perempuan itu hanya tersenyum lebih manis lagi menunjukkan kemenangannya.

Sarada Uchiha juniornya ia masih kelas 2, wanita cantik itu juga kekasihnya. Sudah setahun ini mereka menjalin hubungan. Mereka bertekad untuk serius, tidak ada niat untuk menjalin hubungan main-main bagi Sarada. Karena sejak kecil ia sudah di ajari untuk selalu serius dalam apapun. Apabila hubungan ini membawa masalah baginya, maka ia akan segera menghentikannya. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan mengorbankan pendidikan mereka, semua bisa diatur.

"Jadi sayang, ayahku akan pulang bulan ini kau sudah siap untuk bertemu dengannya kan?" tanya Sarada sambil mengemudi, Menma melirik ia memang sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan ayah gadis itu. Ia mengangguk pelan kemudian matanya melihat keluar jendela mobil, pemandangan yang sama ketika ia melewati sekolahnya.

Ia memandang itu dengan penuh minat, mereka memang pasangan yang paling dingin.

Kata teman-temannya mereka tidak akan bertahan lama, tapi setahun ini menjadi bukti kalau teman-temannya salah. Ia menyukai Sarada karena sifatnya yang penuh kharisma, biarpun kaya tidak pernah sekalipun Sarada memanfaatkan itu semua, ya, kecuali sifat angkuh dan dingin itu. Sedangkan Sarada menyukai Menma karena lelaki itu seperti copy ayahnya benar-benar mirip, wajah, sifat maupun perangainya.

Menma tidak memberitahu penyakitnya pada Sarada tentu saja, bukan berniat berbohong tapi ia ingin merasakan perasaan disayang oleh lawan jenis sebelum meninggalkan dunia ini. Ia percaya biarpun di dunia ini kita mencintai dengan sangat, tapi ketika nyawa adalah perpisahannya maka duka itu hanya sesaat melukai hati yang ditinggalkan, jadi apasalahnya ia mencicipi kasih sayang itu sedikit.

"Kau dengar aku, Menma?" suara merdu gadis itu membuyarkan lamunannya, ia melihat Sarada dengan muka stoik membuat gadis itu tidak tahu kalau ia tadi sedang melamun. "Jangan terlalu cuek! Biarpun pria dingin itu keren, lama-lama gadis yang bersamanya akan muak juga." Protes Sarada dengan muka imutnya membuat menma menampilkan cengiran yang sangat jarang hingga Sarada terpesona sesaat.

"Seharusnya kau sering-sering melakukannya, kau terlihat dua kali lipat lebih tampan dengan senyum itu," jujurnya sambil memeluk Menma di sampingnya, laki-laki itu balas memeluk sambil mengacak rambut kekasihnya. Ia tidak mempermasalahkannya walau sudah sampai di sekolah mereka masih berada dalam mobil.

Ketika ia keluar dari mobil ia tahu banyak cibiran yang ditujukan padanya walau tidak secara terang-terangan mereka lontarkan karena mereka takut padanya. Menma tahu banyak anak laki-laki yang merasa cemburu padanya karena pacaran dengan wanita yang paling diincar oleh semua lelaki di sekolahnya.

Tapi apa peduli menma dengan rasa iri mereka, selama tidak menyenggol Menma tidak akan bertindak, tapi, sekali emosinya naik ia tidak akan pernah takut apapun ia akan menghajar semuanya. Dan karena itu sekali ia memincing mata semua yang mencibirnya mundur sepertih tikus yang takut sama kucing.

Ia berjalan dengan tegap gayanya cool dengan tangannya ia masukkan ke saku, wanita berteriak setiap kali ia melintas. Biarpun Menma sudah ada yang punya tapi fans girlnya tidak pernah berkurang yang kadang membuat Sarada berang oleh karena itu mata wanita itu selalu memincing bahaya, jelas sekali mereka berdua adalah pasangan serasi. Serasi dalam menimbulkan teror.

Saat jam sekolah berakhir Menma segera bergegas pulang tanpa menunggu Sarada, gadis Uchiha faham dengan kesibukan Menma. Ia tahu kekasihnya harus cepat pulang memasak untuk ayah yang bekerja di bengkel, Menma sering bercerita. Sarada berniat menemui ayah pemuda itu setelah Menma bertemu ayahnya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah hampir satu jam ia berkutat di dapur, Menma langsung pergi ke bengkel ayahnya.

Dan saat melihat ayahnya di goda wanita-wanita centil ia mendengus, sudah terlalu biasa ia melihatnya.

"Uh Naruto aku suka ototmu yang besar berlepotan oli, bagaimana rasanya kalau ada dalam dekapanmu? khi...khi..." rayu seorang wanita centil dengan rambut pirang yang di kucir satu, ia mengedip sebelah matanya pada ayah Menma. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar itu semua.

"Ku jamin kulit putih mulusmu bakal rusak, Ino-san," Menma meyela pertanyaan itu, membuat perempuan yang bernama Ino tertawa cukup keras. Naruto berhenti bekerja sebentar dan menyuruh Menma menaruh bungkusan makanan di sebuah meja tempat para bekerja melepas penat.

"Oh Menma kau datang?! Apa kau bawa makanan lebih?" seorang pria yang sama belepotannya dengan Naruto keluar dari bawah mobil dan langsung berteriak.

"Silahkan beli sendiri Kiba-san!" seru Menma... "Dasar pelit!" Menma memeletkan lidahnya pada pria itu.

Kiba adalah pemilik bengkel itu, dan Naruto adalah satu-satunya pekerja di sana. Bengkel itu kecil maklum modalnya juga kecil.

"OH nona-nona kalian kembali lagi kesini?" tanya Kiba sambil pose keren, perempuan di samping Ino menekan lengan Kiba lalu histeris sendiri. "Wow Kiba-san ototmu keren." Ya dasar wanita centil.

"Jadi Naruto-ku mau berkencan denganku malam ini?" rayuan manis itu membuat Menma memutar matanya, Ino Yamanaka si gadis cantik yang terang-terangan menyukai ayahnya. Sebenarnya perempuan manis itu baru 2 bulan ini sering ke bengkel Kiba. Dan pria mirip anjing itu menyukai perempuan itu, bukan dalam artian Kiba jatuh cinta, tapi ia jatuh cinta dengan duit yang Ino bawa.

Tentu saja Ino selalu membawa temannya seperti sekarang, dan Kiba mendapat keuntungan dari itu semua. Dasar pembinis.

Tapi Menma tidak mengerti kenapa Ino selalu datang merayu ayahnya. Padahal perempuan itu sudah menikah.

"Tapi aku lebih tertarik berkencan dengan suamimu, Ino-chan." Dan jawaban aneh ayahnya kadang menjadi penolakan yang pintar, teman Ino tertawa mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Tapi Menma tidak menyukai mereka keduannya, baik Ino maupun suaminya. Mereka seperti memanfaatkan ayahnya.

Duakh/ "Aduh!" teriakan Naruto membahana ia memandang sebuah sepatu yang teronggok di lantai yang tadi sudah mencium kepalanya, saat melihat pelakunya Menma mengendus si biang onar datang.

"Boruto! Kenapa kemari?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat si bocah kuning yang melempar tadi semakin merah wajahnya tidak cocok dengan kulitnya yang coklat. "Aku kemari ingin melihat orang tua bodoh!"

Ah menma meringgis ketika melihat Boruto yang memandang penuh dendam padanya. Tidakkah kalau dia lupa bilang kalau Boruto adalah adiknya dari ibu yang berbeda.

tbc


	2. chapter 2

TANPA JUDUL

Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

a/n tanpa judul murni karena memang tidak ada judul yang muncul di otakku wkwkwkk

Chapter 2

Hey dia sangat rakus...wkwkwk"

"Diam kau wanita jahannam!"

"Ya Ampun kau sama sekali tidak mirip Naruto! Kurasa ibumu setengah iblis."

"Diam! Diam! Kau tidak berhak mengatakan itu! Jalang!"

"Boru...sudahlah."

"Kau juga diam! Dasar ayah tidak berguna!"

Menma memijit pelipisnya, sebenarnya ia kesal dengan suasana berisik antara tante Ino dan adiknya. Sejak Baruto datang suasana emang sudah tidak enak.

Boruto adalah adiknya dari ibu yang berbeda, ia tidak ingat kapan pasti ayahnya menikah dengan ibunya Boruto, yang pasti wanita itu kurang menyayanginya. Bukan bearti dia jahat ia bukan wanita kejam tapi wanita itu baik sekali, ia lembut dan rapuh bagaikan kapas.

Tapi cintanya kepada ayahlah yang membuat dirinya memandang Menma seperti penghalang, ia tidak bisa menyayangi Menma seperti anaknya sendiri, karena itu di umur Menma yang kecil ia tahu ibu yang sering memberinya makan, yang setia merawatnya bukanlah ibu kandungnya.

Wanita itu selalu bilang kalau ia bukan ibunya, mata dan raut wajahnya selalu nampak menyedihkan setiap kali melihat Menma. Perpisahan ayah dan wanita itu juga karena dirinya, karena Naruto lebih memilihnya ketimbang wanita itu dan anak darinya.

Dan Boruto terang-terangan membencinya, Menma paham karena anak mana yang tidak menaruh benci ketika ayahnya sendiri kurang peduli padanya? Kadang Menma prihatin pada adiknya tapi kadang ia egois ingin memiliki ayah untuknya seorang diri, ia tahu ayah sangat mencintainya karena ayah tidak bisa melupakan ibunya.

Menma sekali lagi memijit pelipisnya ia melihat Boruto menghambur-hamburkan makanan yang sudah susah payah ia siapkan untuk ayah.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" bentak Boruto dengan mulut penuh, "Itu untuk makan siang ayah."

"Apa peduliku, apa ia pernah peduli aku makan apa selama ini? Ia hanya peduli pada anak jelek macam kamu."

"Boru jangan bilang begitu, ayah juga peduli padamu." Naruto mendekat menggelus kepala bocah itu, muka Boru merengut, "Ayah ingin membelanya lagi, kan?!"

"Sudahlah," ujar Menma menegahi, "Aku akan membuatnya lagi." Boruto langsung melotot pada sang kakak. "Aku yang akan masak buat ayah."

Menma tersenyum meremehkan membuat Boruto naik darah. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa, hah! bajingan!" entah apa yang ibu tirinya ajarkan pada bocah yang mirip ayahnya itu, sehingga mulutnya selalu mengeluarkan kotoran.

Boru hampir menerjang Menma tapi tubuhnya ditangkap oleh Naruto dang membuatnya duduk dalam pangkuan sang blonde, Boruto diam lalu mukanya bersemu, diam-diam matanya berkaca-kaca Menma bisa melihatnya dan ia kembali kasihan.

"Kau tidak izin pada ibumu kalau kau kesini, kan? Makanlah setelah itu ayah akan mengantarmu pulang."perkataan Naruto membuat muka Boruto kembali kesal. "Lepaskan aku orang tua idiot!" katanya ketus.

"Wah mulutnya benar-benar penuh kotoran." Ejekan dari tante Ino menyulut kemarahan Boruto, ia mengambil sekaleng oli dan melempar ke mobil Ino yang mahal dan wanita itu menjerit. Naruto berwajah keruh, Menma memandang ayahnya dengan kasihan.

Menma melihat adiknya tertidur diantara dirinya dan Naruto dengan nyenyak, sekarang untuk sementara Boruto tinggal bersama mereka walaupun tadi dipenuhi konflik yang panjang, ayahnya yang harus bekerja keras membersihKan mobil tante Ino dan ibu tirinya yang datang meminta Boruto untuk pulang.

Seperti firasatnya Boruto pasti kabur dari rumah untuk bertemu dengan Naruto, ia tidak bisa mengerti kenapa ayahnya jarang mengunjungi Boruto? Apa ia merasa bersalah karena telah menelantarkan anaknya itu? Tapi aneh sekali kalau bilang telantar, Boruto secara material lebih bahagia dibandingkan dengannya.

Ibunya menikah lagi dengan lelaki kaya, dia sehat dan bebas melakukan apapun dibandingkan dirinya yang hidup serba kekurangan dengan Naruto dan berpenyakitan.

"Kenapa belum tidur, baby?" Naruto berdiri dan memeriksa kening Menma lalu ia berubah lega ketika kondisi anaknya baik-baik saja.

"Apa ibuku sangat cantik, ayah?" Naruto terkejut mendengar pertanyaan putranya. "Ada apa sayang? Kenapa mengajukan pertanyaan itu tengah malam begini." Menma tidak menjawab tapi ia mengajukan pertanyaan lain pada ayahnya.

"Kenapa ayah tidak mempertahankan Boruto dan ibu Hinata?" Naruto diam melihat anaknya yang malang, wajah Menma pucat dan sangat kurus ia merasa bersalah dengan nutrisi yang masuk ke dalam perut anaknya yang sangat sedikit.

"Aku dan ibu Boruto sudah lama bercerai, kenapa mengungkit hal yang tidak berguna begitu. Sudah ayo tidur lagi." Kata Naruto sambil menggelus kepala putranya, "Aku akan menggeser adikkmu sedikit kepinggir, biarkan ayah memelukmu agar lebih hangat."

"Tidak," tolak Menma. "Boruto akan sangat marah kalau bangun nanti, ayah lihat tadi bagaimana ngototnya ia ingin tidur ditengah-tengah." Naruto melihat putra yang satu lagi yang tidur tanpa beban.

Wajah anaknya begitu damai, tubuhnya juga berisi membuktikan bertapa nyamannya Boruto hidup, lalu matanya berpaling pada menma yang begitu terlihat perbedaannya. Lalu tanpa bisa ditahan ia merasa bersalah dan kecewa.

"Maafkan ayah sayang, Ayah selalu membuat kau menderita." Menma tidak mengerti, menurutnya ayah adalah yang terkeren dan ayahnya tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Namun ia tidak bertanya lagi saat melihat Naruto menyelimutinya dan mencium keninngnya dengan sayang.

Padahal yang anak kecil disini adalah Boruto tapi kenapa ia terlalu dimanja begini? Dan Menma tahu ayahnya tidak tidur malam itu.

"Mau kemana kau?" Menma melirik Boruto yang memandangnya penasaran, Menma tidak mengacuhkan adiknya ia terus sibuk merapikan setelasn jasnya, hari ini ia akan bertemu ayah Sarada.

"Kheh lucu sekali, jas itu benar-benar tidak cocok dengan orang ceking macam kau!" Menma mendelik, Boruto balas melotot padanya.

"Diamlah bodoh!" Boruto gementar karena tersulut emosi ia paling benci bila Menma mengatakan itu padanya. "Jangan berani kau menyebutku bodoh, anak jalang." Menma memutar bola matanya bosan, dulu ia pasti akan memukul adiknya kalau ia bilang begitu. Ia benci ibunya dihina, tapi diumurnya yang sekarang perkataan yang keluar dari bocah sepuluh tahun yang kekurangan kasih sayang ayahnya, baginya hanya rasa belas kasihan yang teramat dalam.

Boruto boleh mendapatkan semua yang tidak didapatnya, ayah yang kaya, kehidupan yang mewah dan tidak kekuragan makan. Tapi Boruto tidak mendapatkan ayah kandungnya, Menma yang mendapatkannya dan ia merasa bersalah dan kasihan pada bocah itu.

"Nanti antar bekal untuk ayah, aku pergi sedikit lama mungkin."

"Aku ikut! Siapa tahu kau melakukan kejahatan diluar." Menma tersenyum sinis, imajinasi adiknya ini terlalu liar. "Terserah," ujar Menma tidak peduli.

Ia tidak resah kalau ayahnya tidak mendapatkan bekal makan siangnya pasalnya Menma sudah bilang sebelumnya kalau ia akan menemui ayah kekasihnya. Ayahnya tertawa waktu ia bilang sambil menepuk punggungnya, Naruto menyebutnya 'Anakku sudah dewasa.'

Ia keluar dengan jas yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengannya, tapi kalau tidak memakai jas nanti bagaimana tanggapan ayahnya sarada. Di ujung gang rumahnya Sarada menunggunya sambil menyanderkan tubuhnya di mobil.

"Lama?" tanya Menma khawatir. Sarada menggeleng pelan ia tersenyum puas melihat penampilan kekasihnya. Tampan dan menawan, oh pujian seperti apa yang harus ia layangkan lagi untuk pria itu, Menma sempurna.

"Kau sangat tampan hari ini, Menma." Anak Naruto itu menampilkan cengiran menawan di bibirnya membuat Sarada terkesima dan terpesona. "Pfff... pasti matamu rabun, nona jelek." Menma mendelik pada adiknya itu, dasar mulut kotoran. Lain Sarada yang mengernyit melihat bocah di samping kekasihnya.

"Siapa bocah cebol ini? bahkan lengkap dengan mulut 'kamar mandi' nya" tanya Sarada dengan sinis menghasilkan tawa Menma dan wajah merah Boruto.

"Aku tidak cebol, nona mata empat."

"Dia Boruto," jawab Menma cepat yang menghasilkan tawa mengejek dari Sarada, "Oh dia adikmu? Kok beda ya? Kamu tampan, gagah, dan menarik tapi ia cebol dan mirip katak hahahahah."

"Sial kau perempuan." Dan pertemuan itu menjadi ajang petengkaran mulut sadis dengan mulut kotor di sepanjang perjalanan membuat Menma pusing. Menma melirik adiknya yang merengut, Boruto tidak jelek tentu saja mungkin kurang populer, sebenarnya satu-satunya yang bikin iri Menma pada Boruto adalah wajah dan tubuhnya, Boruto duplicat ayahnya. Mirip sekali baik warna rambutnya, matanya, kulitnya dan tingkahnya. Kalau ia berdiri disamping ayah orang tanpa bertanya pun tahu siapa ayahnya.

Sedangkan dirinya satu-satunya yang mirip dengan ayah adalah tanda lahir di pipinya, kulitnya putih, matanya hitam bahkan rambutnya juga hitam kata ayah ia sangat mirip dengan ibu. Naruto sangat menyukai matanya dan rambut Menma, bahkan Naruto tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa mencium kelopak matanya terlebih dahulu, dasar ayah yang berlebihan.

Begitu sampai di kediaman Uchiha, Menma tidak bisa menahan rasa terpana dengan bangunan mewah di depannya sedangkan Boruto sudah tidak ditanya lagi ia memperlihatkan wajah bodoh dan terkagum-kagum pada pemandangan didepan.

Bangunan kediaman Uchiha seperti bangunan eropa dengan halaman yang sangat luas, Menma kira ia bisa mendirikan dua lapangan bola kaki disini. Di depannya terdapat pancuran mata air yang melingkari sebuah patung megah.

"Wah mukamu tambah bodoh." Sarada masih sempat mengejek Boruto, mungkin gadis itu dendam karena Boruto mengejeknya jelek, ah adiknya mungkin tidak tahu kalau perempuan akan menaruh dendam kusumat kalau ada yang mengejek wajahnya hahaha.

Begitu masuk Menma lebih terkagum lagi, tidak hanya diluar didalam juga nuansanya tidak jauh dari Ala eropa mungkin keluarga Uchiha menyukai sesuatu yang kebarat-baratan, ayahnya saja yang keturunan barat juga tidak sefanatik ini, tapi bisa saja karena Naruto miskin.

Mereka berjalan melewati sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar, beberapa lukisan dan foto-foto besar terpasang dengan indahnya , Boruto berdecak kagum ia berbisik pelan pada kakaknya. "Kurasa kita akan tersesat kalau berjalan sendiri." Menma tersenyum geli walau tidak menampik apa yang dikatakan adiknya tapi ia lebih senang menggoda adiknya,

"Dasar menyebalkan." Boruto menyesal telah mengatakannya, setelah melewati beberapa ruangan besar lainnya Dan tak kalah mewahnya mereka sampai di ruang makan dengan meja besar dan panjang di tengah ruangan.

"Kakek kami Madara sangat menyukai kota kelahirannya, inggris. jadi jangan heran dengan semua yang kau lihat ini, duduklah." Ujar Sarada yang mendapat anggukan dari Menma.

Boruto langsung duduk di tempat yang disukainya, Menma melotot pada adiknya agar lebih sopan, tapi sepertinya Boruto tidak peduli. Tidak lama kemudian para pelayan berdatangan menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka, Boruto terbuka-tertutup mulutnya saat melihat berbagai hidangan mewah kelas eropa yang disediakan didepannya. Ia langsung menyemot daging tanpa tahu malu membuat Menma berdehem tapi Boruto tersenyum polos seakan-akan tidak mengerti kode dari kakaknya.

Menma mengeram jengkel sekarang ia tahu kenapa Boruto berbuat begitu, pasti ia ingin mempermalukan dirinya, sial sekali.

"Kenapa adikmu itu?" Sarada juga sepertinya terganggu, Menma harus berdoa agar ayahnya Sarada tidak mengambil hati pada tingkah adiknya tapi kalau tidak maka ini mungkin perjalanan sulit bagi kisah cintanya. Padahal ia ingin menjalin cinta seperti pasangan-pasangan umumnya tanpa memikir hal-hal rumit tapi sayang ia malah terjerat dengan gadis Uchiha ini, dan ia bukanlah pria pengecut kalau meninggalkan Sarada hanya karena masalah begini.

Beberapa waktu kemudian ayah Sarada muncul dengan aura kebangsawannya, bergitu berkelas dan berwibawa tipe-type pembisnis ulung. Sebelumnya Menma sudah tahu siapa ayah Sarada, Sasuke Uchiha lelaki yang begitu tersohor dan memiliki sifat bangsawan, benci keributan dan sikap-sikap rendahan seperti tidak sopan dan tidak tahu malu.

Matanya tajam melihatnya, menilainya. Menma langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sebagai penghormatan, selanjutnya mata hitamnya melirik Boruto yang makan dengan tidak manusiawi ia nyegir lebar saat ayah sarada memandangnya.

Ingatkan Menma untuk memukul bocah sialan itu, ia melotot memberi kode lebih keras tapi bocah kuning itu menyeringai melihat wajah khawatir kakaknya. "Yo paman," sapanya kurang ajar ia bahkan mengangkat tangannya yang masih memengang paha ayam. Menma menggepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Karena makan terburu-buru Boruto tersendak, ayah Sarada tiba-tiba mengambil air putih dan menyodorkan pada Boru yang langsung di minum bocah itu dari tangan Sasuke, Sarada Dan Menma Cuma bengong melihatnya apalagi sampai Sasuke duduk disamping bocah itu bahkan sekali-kali membersihkan mulut adiknya yang kotor,

Hampir semua makanan enak ditarik kedepan Boruto sedangkan di depan Menma dan Sarada hanya makanan sisa dari yang tidak sukai Boruto.

Pertemuan malam itu tidak bisa digambarkan Menma dengan baik, karena ayah sarada mengacuhkannya dan lebih peduli pada adiknya ia bahkan memperlakukan Boruto seperti raja kalau ia tidak menyebutnya seperti suami.

Sasuke tidak bicara sepatahpun pada Menma ia lebih memilih mengajak Boru entah kemana dan meninggalkan dirinya dengan Sarada dengan tanda tanya. Saat tiba waktu pulang Sarada menyuruhnya untuk tidak khawatir dengan sikap ayahnya.

"Wow paman itu benar-benar lelaki hebat! Ia menunjukkan aku kamarnya dan memberikan pemukul baseball yang ada tanda tangan Alex Rodriguez!! Dan kau tahu kan, bertapa mahalnya ini oh apalagi tanda tangan Alex Rodriguez dia atlik baseball favoritku."

Hampir dari sepanjang jalan Boruto memuji ayah Sarada dengan seribu kebajikan karena sebuah pemukul basseball itu, ia merasa aneh kenapa ayahnya Sarada bisa sangat baik pada adiknya.

Saat sampai didepan rumanya malam sudah menyapa, ia yang ingin mengambil kunci jadi kaget karena rumahnya tidak terkunci, ia membuka pelan-pelan pintunya takut ada pencuri didalam. Namun hal yang ia temukan lebih membuat ia kaget karena ayahnya sedang dicium oleh seseorang yang Menma kenal itu sebagai suami tante Ino. Ia menutup keras pintu menghalangi Boruto untuk melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" sambut Naruto sepertinya ayahnya kaget saat ia membanting pintu tadi, Naruto tersenyum bodoh dibelakang nampak paman Sai dengan wajah menyedihkan, ia langsung masuk menarik Boruto yang berteriak menghentikan Menma agar tidak menyeret dirinya, namun Menma tidak mendengar terus menyeret adiknya.

Boruto kalap ia memukul lengan Menma keras membuat kulit lelaki yang tidak pernah mendapat kekerasan itu memerah kulitnya. "Mandi sana." Katanya dingin, Boruto menyipitkan matanya. "Kau dendam padaku gara-gara tadi? tapi kan paman tidak marah." Sebenarnya Boruto sedikit menyesal bertingkah begitu dihadapan ayah pacar kakaknya, tapi ia juga tidak mau diperlakukan dengan kejam oleh kakak tirinya itu.

"Mandi." Ucapan dingin Menma kembali mengudara, Boruto menyerah dan menuruti kata-kata itu. Setelah itu menma kembali kedepan.

Disana ayahnya bersama Sai sedang berbicang serius, muka paman Sai menyedihkan dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku bisa berperan seperti ibu untuk anak-anakmu, Naruto."

Naruto menangkup kedua pipi Sai dengan hangat seolah melindungi wajah tampan Sai dari cuaca dingin. "Bicaralah dengan Ino, tanpa komunikasi kalian akan semakin sulit memperbaiki keadaan."

Paman Sai nampak murung, ia menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Naruto. "Aku dan Ino...sulit Naruto. Aku mencintaimu dan aku tahu kau mencintaiku." Naruto menarik nafas dan membawa tangannya menepuk bahu rapuh Sai.

"Kau tidak mencintaku kau hanya lari dari masalahmu dengan Ino, dan aku memanfaatkan itu darimu." Sai mendongak pada Naruto seakan ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan lelaki itu.

"Dan kau salah mengartikan perasaanku aku tidak mencintaimu, kau mirip dengan orang yang sangat kucintai orang yang melahirkan Menma. Wajahmu memang mirip dengannya tapi kau dan dia berbeda." Setelah itu Naruto memeluk Sai dengan sayang. "Maafkan aku Sai."

"Tidak masalah Naruto mau kau anggap aku apa? Aku lebih nyaman denganmu."

Dan Menma memutuskan untuk menghentikan acara mengupingnya, ia sudah tahu hubungan diam-diam ayahnya dan paman Sai. Karena itu ia benci dengan paman Sai dan Ino. Bagi Menma kedua orang itu memanfaatkan kebaikan ayahnya. Tapi ternyata ia salah, ayahnya juga agak brengsek disini berhubungan dengan seseorang karena mirip dengan ibunya.

Menma tahu ayahnya sangat mencintai ibunya. Ayah lebih memilih dirinya ketimbang Boru dan ibu tiri karena ayah lebih peduli buah cintanya dengan istri pertamanya, kan? dari pada anaknya dari ibu Hinata.

Lalu ingatan sedikit berputar pada ibu yang tidak diketahui wajahnya yang kata ayah tadi sedikit mirip paman Sai, apakah...apakah saat ayah dan ibu bersama, apakah ayahnya juga brengsek? Dan ibu lebih memilih melepaskan Naruto dan dirinya.

Menma merasa pusing, kondisi penyakitnya kadang tidak memperbolehkan ia stress berlebihan atau tidak kepalanya akan sakit dan tubuhnya akan lemah. Ia berbaring di ranjang berusaha mengusir khayalan-kayalan yang menobrak masuk ke kepalanya sebelum sebuah handuk basah mampir di mukanya.

"Orang yang suka memerintah orang lain mandi, sebaiknya mandi terlebih dulu." Menma hanya mengeluarkan kata andalannya "hn" saat melihat wajah adiknya yang kesel.

tbc


End file.
